Developments in a number of areas of technology have shown a trend favoring the use of high pressure installations. Steam generators, power boilers and chemical reactors are only a few of the areas where high pressure fluids are employed. Construction materials of increased tensile strength have encouraged the trend of high pressure utilization. From a practical point, the strength of any fluid pressure conduit or container is limited by the strength of the weld or connecting members which combines the construction members to form the arrangement, pipe or the like. It is in this regard that numerous safety specifications and procedures have been published with a view to the testing of the pressure conduits, piping and the like. In such cases, the tests are usually conducted at pressures at least comparable to those at which the tubing will see service.
A common practice in the testing of fluid pressure conduit is to use the conduit to serve as a housing for a testing plug or device of the like. Generally, the testing plug is welded to the tube and may be cut off subsequent to the test performance. Remachining of the conduits is often required before the article can be shipped out.